


Man-child

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2018 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Common Cold, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Q is a Brat, Sappy Ending, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]but James honestly feared what the other man would do if let loose on a keyboard.Probably start a war.Or topple a government.Or get in a tiff with another hacker.





	Man-child

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an anon request.

_Man-child_

At 48, James Bond had believed he would be many things - most notably, he had thought he would be dead and unable to even see his forties - but babysitting his irritable and flu-ridden lover wasn’t one of them.

James sighed heavily at the sight of the younger man, bundled up in what seemed to be all of their blankets, trying to sneak out of their bedroom with as much grace as a drunken elephant in a china shop “Where are you going?”

Q froze in his steps and slowly turned his head to owlishly glare at his lover - or maybe to try and put him in focus: he couldn’t really tell whether it was the fever that was making things blurry or if he had forgotten to put on his glasses “Office”

“You’re going to the office” James repeated, eyebrow arched in disbelief; it had been cute the first few hours: Q was adorably irritable and whiny when he was sick - but it hadn’t lasted very long and by the time his lover had attempted his third escape from the bedroom in one day, thrown a tantrum about taking meds and cried for almost an hour, James was just tired and couldn’t wait for Q to get better.

“Home office” Q nodded and grimaced when it felt like his brain sloshed in his head.

As if that was better. James stood up from the couch and stalked closer to the other man, gently took him by the shoulders and turned him around to nudge him back towards the bedroom “You’re not working in this state” he stated firmly; not only Q didn’t have his glasses on, but James honestly feared what the other man would do if let loose on a keyboard.

Probably start a war.

Or topple a government.

Or get in a tiff with another hacker.

“You’re not my father” Q retorted in a sullen voice but with the agent’s strong hands firmly clamped on his shoulders, he knew he wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon.

“I wouldn’t be to act like your father if you acted sensibly”

“I am” Q whined, curling back on the mattress - and no, he hadn’t been wearing his glasses because their frame wasn’t digging in his face, even if he had just mashed his head on the pillow “I always am sensible” yes, he was the sensible one between the two of them: it was James who charged right into danger, like an angry bull being showed a red drape.

“Let’s agree to disagree, hmm?” James murmured fondly, bending down to kiss Q’s sweaty forehead; for a moment, he had worried about the fever having risen again but the skin under his lips didn’t seem to be any warmer than it had been a few hours before.

“Why?”

“You’re seriously like a man-child”

“That’s.. not true!” Q complained loudly, tilting his head back to look at James “Not true. Nope. No”

James picked up the bottle on the crowded bedside table, making a mental note of clearing it out a little before the pile of soggy tissues became alive and took revenge on them “You’ll take the medicine without complaining, then?”

If his head hadn’t felt like his brain had liquefied, Q would have shaken his head  _vigorously_  - but it did so, he settled for just pouting “It tastes foul”

It didn’t. Well, it didn’t taste  _that_  disgusting - James had tried it because he had wanted to check whether he truly was feeding Q poison, but it really didn’t taste that bad “I’ll give you honey after” he promised, picking up the jar in a silent promise that he wasn’t trying to fool him “Come on”

Honey was good. Q sighed and opened his mouth with resignation, gagging when James shoved the spoonful of medicine in his mouth “Eww”

“Man-child” James chuckled, kissing Q’s temple as the younger man snuggled in his side, sucking on his spoonful of honey with his eyelids already half-closed “I love you”

He wasn’t sure whether the mumble was meant to be an “I love you too” or a general complaint about being likened to a kid prone to throwing tantrums, but it made James smiled anyway: it might not have been what he had expected his life to be, but it was infinitely better than the bleak feature he had imagined for himself in his younger years.


End file.
